


Christmas Surprises

by Fandom_Nerd202



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Mixed feelings, Naughty Dreams, Sorry Not Sorry, Yaoi, demons wearing santa hats, simple kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:22:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Nerd202/pseuds/Fandom_Nerd202
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an odd encounter with Sebastian Ciel has a naughty dream and can't help but notice how close Sebastian is to him all the time. His thoughts and feelings begin to change and confuse him. As Christmas eve slowly comes to an end Ciel gets a big surprise which just messes with his thoughts and feelings further. But for once, he finally had a somewhat pleasant Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a bit of Sebaciel fluff for you. It's based around Christmas time, I know that the season is over with for the year but I decided to post this anyways. I wrote it before Christmas and I was in the Christmas mood so I decided to do a Christmas themed one shot. I also have this posted on a story I put up on Quotev. It's a big collage of different one shots for different pairing and reader inserts as well. -  
> http://www.quotev.com/story/4134593/Black-ButlerOne-Shots/  
> Don't be afraid to check it out.  
> No hate comments please, constructive criticism is acceptable but anything further will not be tolerated. I get some of the inspiration for this from this photo -

                                                             

   
The snow fell softly and beautifully outside the manor. Yet not everyone thought that. It was the time of year that Ciel Phantomhive hated most. Christmas time. It wasn't that he hated Christmas, he just hated all the fuss and effort that was brought along with it. And not to mention the fact that he hated the cold. He loved the snow, he just hated the cold that came with it every year. He hadn't actually gone out and played in the snow for years, not since the incident where he lost his parents. It was Christmas eve in the Phantomhive manor and it was decorated for the season. Red, gold, silver, and green colored decorations lined the walls and halls of the normally plain manor and the servants were going around wearing Santa hats and singing Christmas carols. Ciel sat idly in his large comfy chair behind his desk in his study. He was leaning back comfortably in a slouched position as he rested his one arm on the arm rest and the other was bent towards his face. His fingers were just barely touching his lips as he stared distractedly at the corner of the room, barely paying attention to the soft sounds of a man singing Christmas carols on the old radio that sat on the corner of his desk which was the only sound in the room. Ciel was deep in thought. What was he thinking about you might ask? His mind kept returning to the event that happened the night before, no matter how hard he tried to keep his thoughts away from it. He tried everything, he tried spending time with the servants which just irritated him further, he tried to occupy himself with really anything he could find and do but nothing seemed to be working. He also sent his demon butler Sebastian Michaelis to go and celebrate with the servants and to leave him alone for the day and to only come when he specifically called for assistance. He needed to sort out his thoughts before he could properly face his butler. The scene from last night kept replaying in his mind. It seemed normal enough, that was until he started dreaming...

 

**~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~**

  
Ciel was sitting on his bed while his butler began to do up the buttons on his white night shirt. It was a normal evening, or so he thought. His butler stood up after he was finished and helped tuck him into bed. It was then that he was suddenly aware of how much his butler was touching him. It was just slight presses against his body as he pressed the blanket into his sides but it was odd how he never noticed this before. He saw his butler smile slightly at him before he grabbed the candelabra from his bedside table and walked towards the door. Sebastian opened the door and turned to look back at him with that slight smile still on his face.  
  
Sebastian: Goodnight master.

  
He said softly and then turned and left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. It didn't take long for Ciel to fall asleep. Yet his dreams were filled with very odd scenarios of the thoughts in the back of his mind that he didn't even know he had...

  
**~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~**

_Ciel was sitting on his bed with his butler helping him with his nightshirt just like every evening before he goes to bed but something was different. Sebastian seemed to be up to something for he had a slight smirk on his face. He wasn't exactly sure he was up to something until what happened next. After he finished buttoning up his nightshirt his butler reached out and gently stroked the side of his face which made him jump at the sudden touch._   
  
_Ciel: Sebastian, Stop this foolishness._   
  
_He said annoyed as he quickly swatted Sebastian's hand away kinda irritated. The smirk that was on his butler's face widened slightly as he slowly leaned towards him making Ciel feel slightly nervous. He had no idea what had gotten into his butler and he wasn't sure he liked it._   
  
_Ciel: Sebastian?_   
  
_His voice wavered slightly as he crawled back onto the bed more. What had gotten into his butler? Sebastian slowly crawled onto the bed with the mischievous look on his face which scared yet intrigued Ciel. He slowly crawled towards Ciel and was soon enough leaning over him._   
  
_Ciel: What's gotten into you?_   
  
_He said annoyed as he tried to push Sebastian away from him but he was sturdy as stone and didn't budge. Ciel was slightly fearful now, he could feel his heartbeat starting to increase in speed as he tried again to crawl back but realized that there wasn't much room for him too. If he went back much further he'd fall off the large bed. He looked back at his butler and saw that their faces were merely inches apart._   
  
_Sebastian: Don't tell me that you're not enjoying this._   
  
_He said huskily and it made Ciel's heart jump. He'd never used that tone of voice before. Was he really enjoying this? Suddenly Sebastian was centimeters away from his face and he could feel himself blushing. His thoughts began to wander but he quickly pulled his thoughts back when he felt a soft cool breathing on his neck. He jumped slightly to see that Sebastian's lips were hovering just above his neck. He felt his nerves sky rocket as Sebastian lightly pressed his lips to his warm skin and it made Ciel jump at the sudden touch. He let out a slight whimper as he tried to back away from his butler but found he couldn't. A gloved hand had snaked around his waist and was holding him in place. He was pinned pretty much underneath the larger male whether he liked it or not._   
  
_Ciel: Sebastian- What, what's the meaning of this?_   
  
_He hissed angrily at his butler but let a sudden moan escape his lips as Sebastian began to run his tongue on his neck lightly. He felt his body tremble slightly at such contact. He had never felt this before. He tried to push Sebastian away again but Sebastian just growled lowly as he continued to kiss and lick his master's neck. Then suddenly he bit down on his neck and Ciel's body jerked as a quick spasm of pleasure and pain shot through his small body. He let out a sudden yelp and Sebastian quickly covered his mouth with his gloved hand, quieting him. It was then that Ciel realized that he was in the mercy of his butler and he didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. Sebastian smirked as he pulled away from Ciel's neck and moved his head to look at Ciel's face. He removed his hand and placed it on the side of his master's face just like earlier. Ciel looked up into the face of his butler with a very flustered expression forming on his face. He was confused. He knew this was wrong but in the back of his mind, it felt right. Sebastian smirked as he quickly leaned down and captured his master's lips in a soft kiss. Ciel jumped slightly and tried to pull away but his butler held him tightly in place. He placed his hands against his butler's chest and tried to push but gave up when he didn't move. As the kiss progressed he slowly gave in and kissed back. He never thought that his first kiss would have been with his butler of all people. His butler pulled away and smirked at him as Ciel began to take short shallow breaths. Without realizing what he was doing he quickly gripped the front of Sebastian's shirt in his fists and pulled him down for another kiss which surprised the demon for he didn't expect his master to react this way. At least not this quickly. The kiss was soft at first till Sebastian roughly squeezed Ciel's side making him gasp and Sebastian took the chance to stick his tongue in the younger male's mouth. Ciel moaned softly as Sebastian began to explore his mouth with his tongue. Ciel didn't understand what he was feeling at first. He felt angry at his butler for invading his space in the first place and for disobeying him but then felt happy as well and in the back of his mind he didn't want this to stop. In the back of his mind he was begging for Sebastian to never stop. He gripped Sebastian's shirt tightly in his small fists as their tongues explored each others mouths. They pulled apart for air but quickly continued making out. It wasn't long after that, that Sebastian shifted them and pulled the covers loose without breaking the kiss. Ciel felt like he was in heaven. He had never experienced anything like this in his life. It wasn't till then that he noticed that he had been undoing the buttons of Sebastian's tailcoat as they were kissing. Once he had all the buttons undone the butler quickly discarded the coat which left him in his white dress shirt and black pants, it seemed that he had managed to untie his tie and had thrown it aside without him noticing. That was probably because he had his eyes closed. He saw his butler smirk as he captured his mouth in another hungry kiss and he felt his butler begin to unbutton the buttons on his nightshirt. Ciel let him do this as he wrapped his arms around his butler's neck as they continued kissing. Sebastian made quick work of the buttons and had them undone in a matter of seconds. Sebastian quickly pushed the nightshirt away from his chest and began to let his hands wander along his master's small body. Ciel moaned into Sebastian's mouth as he felt the gloved hands run all over him. It wasn't long before they pulled apart and Sebastian quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt and once it was undone Ciel began to run his small hands over his butler's toned chest and abs. Sebastian just smirked as he began to kiss along his master's neck again. Biting, kissing, and licking, leaving marks all down his neck as Ciel moaned in delight. Sebastian continued to kiss down his shoulder and then down his chest making Ciel's body squirm and twitch as spasms of pleasure shot through his body. It wasn't till Sebastian's lips reached his abdomen that everything went black..._

   
 _**~** **~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~** **~**   _

  
It was then that Ciel had woken up. He shot upright in his bed and began to take in many much needed breaths of air. He could feel his heart racing and he felt hot and very flustered. Something he wasn't used to. He was also covered from head to toe in sweat. What was wrong with him? Why was he dreaming about Sebastian in the first place? And why were they doing that? He thought as he felt his face heat up more. He also became aware of the sudden uncomfortable feeling in his abdomen. He felt himself blushing even more at the thought of what the dream was doing to him. He also began to think about the dream, if he was so disgusted by it then why was his body reacting like this? He groaned softly as he wiped his sweaty hair out of his face. He thought about calling Sebastian to get him a new night shirt but then shut his mouth as he realized that he wouldn't be able to face Sebastian without thinking about his dream. Plus his body was in no shape to see his butler. He quickly kicked his legs free from the covers and let the cool air cool down his hot body and it sent a shiver down his spine. He decided that he'd try to just go back to sleep and deal with it in the morning. He tried to just turn over and go back to sleep but the uncomfortable feeling of his own arousal as well as the feeling of the sweat covering his small body was keeping him from falling asleep. He turned back and forth in his large bed many times but the feeling of sleep never came to him. It wasn't till he managed to relieve himself of his arousal that he finally managed to fall back to sleep. 

   
 **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~** **~**

  
That's how his night had gone. The next morning had been hard for him since every time he looked at Sebastian he thought about his dream. It had also taken a bit of time to convince Sebastian that he was fine because he kept blushing and it made Sebastian think that he might be sick. After finally convincing Sebastian that he wasn't sick he sent his butler to get him some tea and his butler had gone to do that. He had been in his study since lunch time, working on paperwork and other things to try and take his mind off his butler. He was pulled out of his thoughts as a soft couple knocks on the door cut through the silence. Sebastian was outside the door with the trolley which had his master's tea on it. He noticed that something was off about his master today. He also noticed that every time their eyes met his master would blush lightly and look away. He had been wondering all day about his master. He could only hope that his master was now feeling what he was. He knocked on the door as he reached them and waited for his master to call to him but no voice came from within.   
  
Sebastian: Young master?  
  
He said as he slowly and carefully opened the door to see his master sitting behind his desk. It seemed that he had been deep in thought he figured as he opened the door and pushed the cart in the room as he walked in. Ciel looked up as the door opened and his butler appeared in the doorway. He felt his cheeks heat up slightly as he looked up at him and their eyes met. Sebastian had a slight smile on his face and what surprised him most was the fact that he was wearing a Santa hat on his head. He thought that he wouldn't like Christmas for that was when Jesus was born and well, he was a demon after all. But he seemed to be enjoying it to his surprise. His butler walked towards his desk, pushing the trolley in front of him which had a very Christmas-y theme to it. The teapot had snowflakes and Christmas trees on it as did the teacup. Figures, of course he'd pick the most festive set they had. Sebastian stopped the trolley in front of his master's desk and he noticed that a light blush had settled on his master's cheeks. He grabbed the teapot and cup and carefully poured the tea into the cup as he explained what it was to his master.  
  
Sebastian: This evening I have prepared for you Murchie's Christmas blend tea. It's a mix of black tea and essences of oranges, cinnamon, cloves, and vanilla.  
  
He placed the teacup on his master's desk and stepped back as his master picked up the cup and took a sip. Ciel watched as his butler poured his tea and placed it on his desk with that slight smile still sitting on his butler's face. He felt as if he was mocking him. As if he knew what was going on withing the depths of his mind. He reached out and grabbed the cup gently as he brought it to his lips and took a sip. It tasted nice on his tongue and it warmed him. He smiled slightly as he smelled the soft scent of oranges and vanilla coming from the tea.  
  
Ciel: Thank you Sebastian. You may go.  
  
Sebastian: Are you alright my lord?  
  
He tilted his head slightly as he asked and Ciel's smile faded to an emotionless line as he looked up at his butler.  
  
Ciel: I'm fine. Why do you ask?  
  
Sebastian: I can't help but notice that you've been acting rather oddly lately.  
  
Ciel: What do you mean?  
  
He said with an annoyed tone in his voice as he set his cup down and narrowed his visible eye at his butler. He knew that he'd pick up on his attitude shift eventually. He just was hoping that he wouldn't notice it so soon. His butler just smirked at him as he slowly began to walk towards the desk. Their eyes never left each other as he slowly walked around his master's desk. Sebastian could sense that his presence was making his master tense. So maybe he was right in what he thought. There was only one way to find out.  
  
Sebastian: It seems that something is bothering you. And it seemed to only start this morning.  
  
Ciel: I just didn't sleep well last night. That's all.  
  
He said as he blushed slightly and looked away as he remembered the dream he had the night before. He hated himself for letting it get to him. This just made his butler smirk more. Sebastian had caught glimpses of his master's dream the night before as he was prowling the manor. He had been cleaning and was putting up last minute Christmas decorations when he heard his master calling for him. Even if it was very faintly. He had then made his way up to his master's room and opened the door gently to see what his master needed. Maybe he had just been thirsty and required a drink but when he looked into the room he saw that his master was sleeping soundly. Ciel had been moaning his name softly in his sleep as he turned back and forth in his large bed. It made the demon happy to know that his master was dreaming about him. He knew that it was only a matter of time before his master notices his slight advances. He wasn't going to force his master into anything until he knew that his master felt the same way. And it seemed that, that time had finally come. Sebastian walked around his master's desk and stood a couple steps away from the side of his master's chair.  
  
Sebastian: Master, I think I know what's bothering you.  
  
Ciel: You do, do you?  
  
He questioned suddenly as his cheeks heated up a bit more as his nerves flared. He would die of embarrassment if his butler found out what he had been thinking. It was so inappropriate. A Lord being with a servant was frowned upon. He also wasn't sure what his other servants would say if they found out. But as he thought that he realized something. Sebastian wasn't just his servant, he was more than that. He just hadn't realized it until now.  
  
Sebastian: I know that you've been having mixed thoughts master.  
  
Ciel's eyes widened and he blushed more. Sebastian just smirked as he realized that what he wanted was finally happening. He leaned down towards his master and Ciel moved away from him slightly as he felt his heart rate increase. He was reminded of his dream again. Sebastian's smirk widened slightly as he leaned down towards his master who looked rather flustered. He loved that he could make his master feel this. Even though he was the servant he knew that he could easily take over in the blink of an eye.  
  
Ciel: Sebastian, stop this.  
  
He ordered but Sebastian didn't move, if anything he moved closer which made Ciel even more uncomfortable. Or maybe that was his nerves. But in the back of his mind he found that he didn't want Sebastian to stop. He figured that was his arousal speaking.   
  
Sebastian: Master, I think we both know that, that isn't what you want.  
  
He said softly and Ciel gulped as his butler came even closer. Ciel was turned almost sideways in his seat as he looked at his butler.  
  
Ciel: What are you talking about? How dare you disobey me! You're my-  
  
He yelled angrily at his butler and went to stand up but he wasn't able to because his butler gently pushed him back down as he went to get up and he gently placed his lips against his. Ciel's eyes widened as he felt his butler's lips on his. He tried to push his butler away by placing his hand against his butler's chest but just like in his dream his butler had wrapped an arm around him, keeping him in his chair. He blinked a couple times and felt his body take over as he slowly began to kiss [back](http://cdn.i.ntere.st/p/6481664/image). He closed his eyes and his body began to relax but the feeling didn't last. Sebastian smirked into the kiss when he felt his master relaxing and kissing back but decided that he'd tease him and pulled away. When he pulled away Ciel's face was one of shock and slight embarrassment.  
  
Sebastian: Merry Christmas Bocchan.

  
He said softly as he quickly took off his Santa hat and placed it on Ciel's head. He then straightened up and left the room as he pushed the trolley out with him, leaving a puzzled and shocked Ciel to try and figure out what exactly happened between them. All he knew was that things were going to change, and he smiled at the thought. He was starting to think that he'd like the new changes. Suddenly the ball of fluff that was on the top of the Santa hat fell down in front of his face and he blew it away. It fell back in his face and he let out a slight groan and scowled as he grabbed the hat and pulled it off before tossing it onto his desk. And it wasn't till then that he realized the song on the radio had changed. It took him a minute to realize that the song that was playing was saying everything he wanted to say at that exact moment...

  
_I just want you  for my own_   
_More than you could ever know_   
_Make my wish come true_   
_All I want for Christmas is you ..._


End file.
